Those Daybreakers
by CircleDaybreaker
Summary: Just another "Crazy Daybreaker" story :) kind of crack, but with plot...ish


**DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN NIGHT WORLD L.J SMITH DOES but one day I will own Ash…. Muhahahaha!**

**So I basically wanted to write my very own "crazy Daybreaker" moments **** yes I know still not very original but OH WELL! Hope you like it it mught not be that funny but I tried**

**Maggie's soccer game**

_maggie's p.o.v_  
Today is my travel soccer teams big game. It decides whether or not we  
go to the tournament. And you know what makes it even better? All of my awesome Daybreaker friends are going to cheer us on! Ya! Go rams (lol it's my schools mascot) yes, I know my friends can be a LITTLE crazy, and sometimes go a _little _overboard but they all promised to behave so I'm not worried. Besides, what could possibly go wrong?  
I had to be at the game an hour early to practice and get the other girls ready since I'm the captain

"guys I'm leaving wish me luck and I'll see u there!" I shouted. A combo of "luck!" and"see u there!" 's were heard through out the mansion, and I headed out.

about an hour later, as the game was about to start in 5 minutes, a stretch limo pulled up and all the Daybreakers piled out. _oh god_ I thought. They were all wearing matching blue pants and gold shirts with ram's on them and they had all painted their face's half blue, half gold. Almost all of them had posters and I could tell Mare's was the biggest. _Well she is my  
best friend,_ I thought, _watch it be shaped like a star!_ I smirked to  
myself. wow Delos even had a freaking foam finger! I could feel my face  
heating up as they all gathered on the seats, taking up a whole  
bleacher.

"Maggie, are those your friends?" my teammate Ashley asked me. I nodded blushing more. "aha they are hilarious! They must be _so_ fun to hang out with!" I rolled my eyes

"Ya _so _much fun." I said sarcastically  
she giggled then we both turned as the ref blew the whistle starting  
the game. As soon as I got the ball I heard Delos shout "ya Maggie! do-  
uh- whatever it is you do in this sport! ya!" she heard laughter  
from people from the other team, and well, almost everyone, and couldn't help but laugh just a  
little herself. _Oh Delos,_ she thought_, your so clueless_

_Thanks love you to._ He responded in her head. She just smiled and ignored him. At one point in the game she was able to glance in the stands. They were all holding up their  
signs and cheering. _aha! I was right! Mare's is shaped like a star!_ Her friend was so predictable. I ran up stole the ball and scored.

I heard ash shought "Gimme an M!" and all the Daybreakers shouted "M!"

" gimmie an A!" "A!"  
"gimmie a G! "G!"

"gimmie a uh I!" everyone started laughing "what?" she heard Ash shout

I heard Mare laugh "That's not how you spell her name!"

I looked over at the stands and laughed at Ash who was blushing like mad.  
"Well we can't all be genius's like you Mare" he stated sarcastically

she smiled "I know" I rolled my eyes and got back to the game. Half time came pretty fast and the guys did pretty much the same thing. When I was drinking my water I looked over and saw some of the guys lift up their shirts and I spit out my water. Delos had an M painted on his chest Ash had an A (obviously) Eric had a G David had the other G Thierry had the I (really?Thierry?) and Morgead had the E and little Timmy was a the end with an !. I heard everyone laughing. I buried my face in my hands but at the same time I was laughing.

my coach came over and smiled "you have some great friend."s  
I couldn't help but laugh "ya, they are pretty awesome"

I Iooked over in the stands. _oh no_ I thought. Miles was helping Delos blow up a huge  
inflatable ram. _where the he'll did they get that! _I thought then  
answered myself _Thierry._ I looked at Hannah who was sitting next to  
Thea. They seemed to be the only sane ones. They were even acting as if they didn't know the rest of the gang, which was stupid cause they were wearing the matching outfit and sitting with them. I was surprised that Mare wasn't sitting with the pair. I looked for her and I saw her running around with Ash gigling like a crazy person. They were screaming random made up cheers that made no sense like "who's my friend? Maggie! Who? Maggie! ya Maggie!" _What the hell? Goddess my friends are so embarrassing._  
Ash and Mare started to run towards me. _Oh, no. please no! Go away! _I thought frantically Mare screamed "Maggie!" and sprinted towards me. I thought she would slow down as she got closer, but she sped up and literally leapt on top of me, knocking us both down.

"uh, hey Mare." I said pushing her off me. Ash caught up and sat down trying to catch his breath but at the same time laughing like a maniac.

Mare got up and ran over to my teammates "omg! Are you Maggie's friends! that's _so_ weird I'm  
Maggie's friend! omg were all maggie's friends! we should have some huge  
maggie party and decorate it and make it a Maggie party..." I saw my friends desperately try and keep up with what she was saying.

I turned to Ash "what the hell happened to Mare!"

he laughed harder "well she was really tired so I gave her coffee."

I froze then screamed "you gave Mare cafine! are you crazy!" he doubled over laughing. Mare came over and kicked his shin. He shouted "Ow!" she turned to me and shrugged "he told me  
it was decaf." then she ran away gigling as Ash got up and started to chase her. _goddess they_ _are such kids_ I thought _all of them are!_ _the only one who  
acts his age is Timmy! Well, in a way…_ the ref blew the whistle and I ran back out. I soon scored another goal and all the Daybreakers got up and stared screaming. the ref turned around and immediatley all of them shut up and sat down looking like guilty kids. everyone else laughed including the ref. I was called out and a sub took my place. I turned to watch my friends and choked on my water. Quinn, Ash, James and Delos were having a competition to see who could throw the most skittles into Galen's hood, who was three seats ahead. The guys finished the bag of skittles, barely missing any. Delos tapped Keller on the shoulder and said  
something she smiled and turned and whispered something in Galen's ear. He turned bright red and flipped his hood up. All of the Daybreakrs laughed hysterically as he was showered with skittles "Hey Galen! How does the rainbow taste!" shouted David. I rolled my eyes _he would say_ _that _I thought _hmmm I wonder what Keller said to Galen? I'll have to ask her later… _ The  
coach put me in for the last five minutes. "Hey everyone! let's do the wave!" shouted Eric. oh _goddess when you think they can't get anyworse! _ The game ended and for once I was glad it was over. I turned and walked towards the limo, the Daybreaker's following. I turned to Ash who was now carrying a half conscious Mare.

" what happened?" I asked

he smiled and mouthed "crashed"

"that was _sooooooooooo _much fun!" poppy shouted

"ya we should definitely do that again!" said Gillian

_oh great_ I thought

"that would be okay, right?" asked Rashel.

"Ya! of course!" I lied. For once I hope we didn't make it to the tournament... Delos smiled are we really that bad? He whispered. I snorted no your worse but I love you all anyways"

Well that's it. So what did you think? Was it funny? You can tell me no cause I don't think it was very funny either =P PLEASEEEEE REVIEW! And btw I had an idea of what Keller said to Galen but you can turn this into one of those "fill in a picture wit a funny saying" thingys and make up what she said then tell me IN A REVIEW! =) thanks!


End file.
